The Many Uses of Skull Protrusions
by The Wigmonsters
Summary: Jade gets creative with Karkat's horns. JadeKat sexy times.


A/N: This fic is not representative of real life, and in a relationship you should **ALWAYS** discuss things with your partner before you do them.

That said, did you want Jade fucking herself on Karkat's horns because that's what you get.

* * *

"Jade, what the fuck are you doing?" he demanded. "Are you going to hump my hair? Is that a thing that humans get off on? I can never tell with your fucked-up species-"

"Karkat, hush." Jade reached back and patted his cheek lightly. "Just because I'm not using your mouth anymore doesn't mean you should run wild with it. I promise most humans do not get off on humping people's hair, and I am not one of the ones who does, as interesting as that sounds."

"Then what-"

"Hush, I said." She shifted his head around a bit beneath her, ignoring his irritated grumblings.

There was something appealing to Jade about having Karkat tied up like this. He was shirtless, his smooth skin void of nipples or bellybutton on display. (Jade had asked him before why some trolls appeared to have chest lumps and others didn't. He had yelled that it was stupid and he didn't want to talk about it.) He knelt on the floor with his knees spread and his heels tucked under his butt. His pants, simple black cloth that reminded Jade of slacks but without the implication of trying to look nice, were still on and growing slightly damp in a few spots. Hi arms were tied behind his back. The shape of his shoulders as they strained slightly was ever so slightly different from an average human's, distinctly alien, and it was as interesting as it was hot.

Jade was wearing a light sun dress with nothing under it, a clothing choice that never failed to catch Karkat's interest.

Despite her promises of a lack of fixation on his hair, Jade took a moment to run her fingers through it. It was thick and wiry and slightly wavy, not terribly soft as far as hair goes, but it was not unpleasant to the touch, thankfully. While his hair was not her main objective, there was going to be some contact no matter what.

Jade ran her fingers through Karkat's hair again, this time purposely sliding them towards one of his horns. She brushed her fingers against it lightly. It wasn't perfectly smooth, covered in small ridges, but it wasn't terribly rough. She'd owned stuffed animals made of materials less pleasant to the touch. Her lips stretched out in a pleased grin, and she gripped the horn firmly, her expression turning mischievous when he twitched at the grip, caught slightly off-guard.

"You know," she said airily, in a tone of obviously forced nonchalance, "I've always found troll horns interesting."

"And I've always found-" Karkat's no-doubt snarky reply was cut off by Jade moving her leg over and pressing the ball of her foot firmly against his crotch in warning, clenching her toes in the fabric. Karkat inhaled sharply, shuddered, and went silent.

"Good boy," she said. "Now, as I was saying, I've always found troll horns interesting. The colors are really pretty, and they're tough but you can still feel stuff in them, right?"

"Yes," Karkat grumbled, twitching a bit as she gripped his left horn a bit more tightly.

"So cool," she sighed. "What specifically can you feel? Textures? Temperature? Or just pressure?"

"Pressure and temperature and shit like liquid versus solid," Karkat snapped. "Where the hell are you going with this, Har-" He was cut off again as she pressed her foot against him a bit more insistently, and a quiet groan escaped him when she flexed her foot to massage the lump she could feel there. She snorted derisively when she felt it move at her touch, and a deep flush made its way onto Karkat's face and neck.

"Just getting a feel for the possibilities," she told him. "I like to know what I'm getting into before I get into it."

"What the fuck does-"

"You just don't learn, do you, you stubborn boy?" Jade said harshly, grabbing his jaw and digging her fingers in. Karkat let out a sound rather like a squeal as she put even more weight on his bulge, intense pressure getting closer to pain that just made him feel hotter and squirm all the more.

"Now, I've decided on a use for these horns of yours. So be still unless I say otherwise." Jade removed her foot from Karkat's bulge and set it down just in front of his crotch. She shifted a bit so she was standing above him to his side, directly over his left leg. She could see him trying to follow her movements with his eyes, straining to see her face without moving his head.

Jade reached a hand down and tapped his nose with her finger, just to make him twitch it and struggle to hold back what was probably a, "What the fuck, Harley?!" What a goofy guy.

Giggling at him, she repositioned his head a bit so his left horn was a tiny bit lower, just the right level for what she wanted to do. She lifted up her dress, tucking the extra skirt into a waist ribbon in the front, an action that made Karkat's breathing quicken noticeably as she was exposed, her bare, muscular brown thigh directly in his line of sight.

Then she stepped forward a bit more, tangled her hand in his hair, and lowered herself onto his horn.

Karkat gasped and spasmed, caught so completely off-guard by this, and his movement jerked his horn slightly away and right over her clit, making her gasp, smearing her fluids in his hair.

"Harley, what the hell?!" he yelled. "What are you doing?"

"I'm doing what I always do," she said, "I'm using you for my pleasure."

"But-"

"But what?" The penetration was shallow, his horns weren't that long, but she clenched around him as best as she could, and she was rewarded with a loud noise of surprise from him.

"But people don't do that!" he said. "Who does that? It isn't done!"

She stroked his face with her free hand, then brought that one up to clench in his hair as well.

"I do," she told him. "I don't care if other people don't. I do it. If you really can't take that, then you know what to do. Otherwise, hush, because I'm not done here."

While he thought it over, she yanked his hair to move his head and ground herself against his horn.

He shuddered and moaned quietly, the warmth and liquid/solid and pressure all over one horn, his body confused because the other horn was completely bare. Sensations like this just didn't happen on his horns, not really. The closest feeling was sopor slime and that still wasn't quite the same as this heat.

She rode him unashamedly, making a mess of his hair and moving at her leisure. This wasn't the easiest way to get off, of course. The horn could only get so deep in her, and her clit was a bit too sensitive to just roughly rub directly on the surface.

But it wasn't about how easily she could get herself off.

"How lucky am I," she said suddenly, feeling him shift in response to her voice. "All the other trolls have horns with nasty points and curves, too big or too long or too sharp to fit inside me. Your cute little nubs are just right."

He shifted again and whined.

"I mean, it doesn't surprise me you guys don't really do this," she continued. "Why would you? Your nooks aren't much different from ours. You wouldn't want to shove your average horn up a nook either. But horns like yours, I'd be surprised if nobody ever looked at your horns and thought about how they could be used."

"Jade..." he moaned. "Jade, please-"

"Do you want s-something?" she gasped, rocking herself harder against him.

"Touch me, please."

She laughed lightly, her movements growing more frantic. "Me first."

At that Karkat started matching her movements with his head, almost throwing her off balance with his desire to get her off.

"Eager boy," she said, pausing her movements to run her toes over his bulge. His hips thrust up into the touch, but she had already set her foot back down. Jade restarted her movements, her eyes glued to Karkat under her.

She watched him twitch and shudder and react, the sensation of what she was doing and the emotions from why she was doing it turning him on more, making him more impatient. When he let out something that sounded like a sob and gasped out another "Jade, please," she closed her eyes and shuddered her release onto him, the spasms of her vagina clenching around his horn as she ground down on him, making him let out a few wimpers of his own.

Jade stood over him for another minute before realizing she was resting an awful lot of her weight on Karkat's head. Trolls did tend to be a fair bit stronger than humans on average, but it still couldn't have been comfortable for him. However, when she stepped back, he didn't seem to have even really noticed, twitching his hips in little waves without even realizing it, watching her closely, waiting.

What to do.

"Hmm," she said, looking him over. "What should I do with you now?"

He mouthed the word "please" again, but no noise came out, his heavy breathing interfering with his desire to make his words audible.

Jade sat down in front of him, one leg extended off to the side, and bent her left one at the knee at a ninety degree angle, her foot planted between his legs, barely not touching where she could see his bulge moving more rapidly than before inside his pants.

"Get yourself off by rubbing yourself on my leg," she told him. "Come on, now."

Karkat was still for a moment, then he shifted forward, gasping when his bulge came into contact with her shin. "Ohh," he sighed, rubbing himself against her leg.

Jade reached over and ran her fingers along his cheek, smiling when he leaned into the touch. "That's a good boy."

It didn't take long for Karkat to finish, becoming still and then shuddering harshly, small moans escaping his mouth as his genetic material soaked through his pants and smeared all over her leg and the floor.

When his breathing finally slowed, she knew the moment he realized just how sticky and disgusting he was, fluids in places they didn't usually end up. She giggled and reached for the knots on his arms.

"Come on," Jade said as she untied him, "I think it's time for a shower and some post-sex cuddles."


End file.
